In general, a technology for presenting particular quantitative information about a brain image has been disclosed. However, the related art is mainly for the purpose of research, and is used by using an average value of a use group, and a method of quantitatively presenting brain atrophy information of an individual brain in a dimension of a health examination to each person has not been carried on up to now.
When a current brain disease is not found even though an MRI is taken during a health examination, information on a current health state of a brain is not provided to a person to be examined, so that there is a problem in that quantitative information is particularly transmitted to a user.
For example, a numerical value of a result of a blood test, a urine test, and the like compared to a normal numerical value is presented to the user, so that the user can use the result, but a standardized index about a brain index does not exist.
Further, a diagnosis of a patient depends on a qualitative determination of a photographed image, rather than a particular index, so that during the health examination, quantitative information about a current health state of a brain or a future brain disease of a patient has not provided at all.